


Arrow

by ArrowGirl_23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alterna universe, Children, F/M, Oliver & felicity meet Pre-Island, Other, Pregnancy, Tommy Lives, Tommy half sister felicity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowGirl_23/pseuds/ArrowGirl_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au pre-island 5 and half years ago before the queen gambit went down north China sea.  Oliver was player party with Tommy . Always would get into trouble. Oliver sleep around while dating laurel off and on. And he kick out of  schools and one party a couple months before he got on the boat his dad and Sara. Oliver has a little sister. Sleeping with Sara. Tommy has a half sister felcity.And then Tommy has a half sister Felicity. And their is a party at Merlyn mansion two months before Oliver went on queens gambit. And usually the same people in 2007 Tommy invited his sister Felicity and she is 18 at Mit college in centeral city and then her room mate here'd of the party and saw the text from her brother and went and arrive had on short red dress to her things and black hair and room mate and decide to have fun and then did and then next morning wake up and next to a guy leaves before finding out. And two months later queens gambit went down and some at the party end up getting pregrant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Progule

Progule   
2007 Aug  
Two months before before Oliver his dad and Sara got on Queen Gambit lost on the china sea the boat went down.  
Oliver and Tommy always get into trouble party and get into trouble with the law and Oliver got kicked out so many colleges. And Oliver is dating laurel on and off cheated on her other women and also sleeping with Sara. And slept with some ones fiancea  
Tonight their throwing a big party at merlyn mansion Tommy's dad is going be out of town. Oliver and Tommy 22, Laurel 23, Sara 19 and Oliver has a younger sister Thea is 12, and Tommy has a younger half sister is Felicity is 18.  
Tommy, and Oliver, laurel college in starting city Sara in Boston and Felicity in centeral city goes to Mit.  
Tommy makes sure Oliver not around Felicity does want them bye each other. Sara and her are friends.  
Tonight the party it is the weekend and felcity came home.  
\----------  
Aug 22 it is Friday in the eving in star city it is 7. Pm felcity was in the living and door open it was Tommy your here is his little sister. And talk tommor night party here I be up in my room have some fun you never do kiss her forhead and he goes to a club.  
The next Day  
It is Saturday stat figure Tommy has a girl knows him and a couple months ago broke up with Cooper and Tommy did not like him at all.  
Felcity meet Oliver a couple of times is a junior at MIT.  
Later that night at merlyn mansion a lots of people laurel not here her and Oliver got into fight and Sara is their and asked felcity in her room have fun and boys later will hook up with Oliver. And nock felcity tee shirt and jeans. Come down have fun not that. Sara skirt and top. And heels on and then a black dress and heels and hair half up come on let's have fun and are a year apart.  
Later than night drink had fun felcity went up to room with a guy.  
And then felcity woke up look at her phone is 6:30 in bed relize no clothes had sex with a guy and tured it is Oliver Queen and got up dress hold shoes and walked down no one is up and in have key and un lock oh my gosh slept with Oliver Queen


	2. 3 months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months later

2 months later  
It is September in star city. The day went on the queen Gambit Oliver his dad and Sara knew about the pregrancy. Went but knew but he doesn't remember. And when the boat went down knews and was at college chainging and is at her apartment on campus and she was hurt and talk to Tommy. Everyone keeping it a secret.  
\+ A month later  
Nothing dead search lost her best friend it is 3 months pregrant and have a funeral. And Malcom was their left and the girls were all sabby and saw Felicity crying what's wrong not that I'm in trouble Tommy what is it. Told him I am pregrant lied dad knows. I am here.

\+ 4 months later  
Felicity is 7 months had the baby girl early on Feb 28 two months oliva Emily smoke.

Felicity kept secret for 2 years. Work at Mit Queen company


	3. The Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The important Families

The Queen & Merlyn Family strong been close family things happen.  
Moria & Malcom had affair it ended work in a group.  
They raised Tommy after he lost his mom and Malcom left a short period secrets came out and it changed things. Both evil people are scared of them


	4. About felicty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity smoke merlyn comes from affair Donna smoke and Malcom merlyn

Felicity Megan Smoke Merlyn is 23 years old. She was born on May 31, 1989. And she was born and raised in Los Vegas naveda a baby until 8 . Moved to Central City California. When she was 10 meet her older half brother Tommy 14. Meet his friends and Sara and her became friends. And she has a crush on Oliver. When she was 15-16 Graduate hs. Went to mit and graduate ha as a job. Her own Loft. Felcity has a 4 year half daughter with Oliver and goes to pre school.


	5. Felicity daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/farid1110/layla/
> 
>  
> 
> Felicity daughter slept with Oliver. Kept a secret who the father is.

Felicity Daughter she had one night stand on July 2007 with Oliver Queen Kept it a secret her dad or anyone. She found out she was pregnant two months after the Queen Gambit and then it was a month later and funeral list Sara best friend, Robert and Oliver found nothing funeral Felcity was 3 months it is October. And hiding Malcom found out got it trouble lied one night stand Tommy found felcity after later Felicity told him I am here. Couldn't tell him. The due date is April 8.   
Felcity had baby girl born 7 weeks early on Feb 19.  
Her name is Raimy Oliva Smoak born on Feb 19, 2008 is 4 soon 5. Has dark brown hair blue eyes.


	6. Felicity and Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and felcity realtionships  
> Tommy found out about Felcity when he was 12 and she was 8 years old  
> Two years later meet he become overprotective  
> And now are close kept secret who got her pregrant and secret came out.

When Tommy and Felcity meet in coast city at a park. Tommy 14 and felcity was 10. Later on moved to centeral city over protective  
When she told him who was got her pregrant laughed their for her and now are close


End file.
